vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Gobta
|-|Light Novel= |-|Anime= Summary Gobta is a Hobgoblin and loyal servant of Rimuru Tempest. He is the Captain of the Jura-Tempest Federation's Goblin Riders, a cavalry unit that uses Starwolves as mounts. Gobta is one of the first students of Hakurou, after Hakurou was named and regained his youth. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | 8-A, 7-C with Unification Name: Gobta Origin: Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Hobgoblin Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Automatic Translation, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Telepathy, Shadow Manipulation, Ice Manipulation (Limited to Magic kodachi), Aura, Summoning, Regeneration (Low, only when unified with Starwolf), Blessed, Supernatural Luck, Unconventional Resistance to Power Nullification, Power Modification, Power Absorption and Power Mimicry (Skills are inscribed into the soul which resists any outside interference unless the interference is stronger than the soul's defenses, furthermore Unique Skills and above require a strong soul to possess them), Resistance to Radiation Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Information Manipulation (Magic Senses overloads the brain with so much information it would have killed a normal human, but can be used casually), and Data Manipulation (The information from Magic Sense is turned into data, which overloads the human brain, but can be used casually). Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level (As an A-Minus-Rank monster, Gobta is comparable to Unmounted Pegasus Knights. Unmounted Pegasus Knight are A-Minus-Rank, and their Pegasus are also A-Minus-Rank. The two working together as one, are equivalent to being slightly higher than A rank. A rank individuals are capable of destroying small towns, thus an A-Minus-Rank individual should be about half as strong as an A rank) | Multi-City Block level (Stronger than before), Town level with Unification (Comparable to high-rank majin who are capable of destroying towns) Speed: Subsonic (Superior to the direwolf boss that could move faster than the goblins could see), Supersonic attack speed with Case Cannon (Faster than the speed of sound) | At least Subsonic (Faster than before), with Supersonic attack speed with Case Cannon Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class | Multi-City Block Class, Town Class with Unification Durability: Multi-City Block level | Multi-City Block level, Town level with Unification Stamina: High Range: Standard Melee Standard Equipment: Magic leather armor, Case Cannon scabbard, Magic kodachi (short sword), club, dagger. Intelligence: Genius in battle, can apply new techniques just by observing them once. Average in other matters. Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Magic Sense:' Allows its user to perceive the magicules floating around the user. In addition, the user is able to observe how waves disturb the nearby magicules, then use that information to calculate the visual, auditory and other wave-based information of the surroundings. Magic Sense also grants the ability to understand and express the intent of spoken words even if the language of the conversation partner is unknown. **Magic Sense enables users to be aware of their environment in battle even if blind or deaf and prevent a surprise attack. * Thought Communication: Skill that's a higher-level version of Telepathy, letting the user build links and talk with multiple people at once. Remains effective across a range of about one kilometer. * Shadow Motion: Extra Skill that allows to move within shadows, and very quickly move to people and also places the user had been to before. To use it the user still has to move through the shadows to the destination but is not hindered by any obstacles within the shadows. * Starwolf Summon: By combining the effects of Thought Communication and Shadow Motion, Gobta can summon his partnered Starwolf. * Case Cannon: The Case Cannon scabbard can be used to fire 2cm large iron projectiles like a coilgun. * Icicle Lance: The Magic kodachi (short sword) contains a function that encases the weapon in ice Magic. This ice-encasement can also be fired off in the form of Icicle Lance Magic. * Battlewill: Transforms the Aura of the user into Fighting Spirit, which enhances the user's physical form. This enhancement is independent from Skills-based enhancements, so Skill-based enhancements can be used alongside Battlewill. *'Resist Poison:' Tolerance-type Skill that grants resistance to poison-types of attacks. *'Unification:' An extra skill which allows Gobta to merge with a direwolf. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Leaders Category:Geniuses Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Shadow Users Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Aura Users Category:Blessing Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Ice Users Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Isekai Characters Category:Automatic Translation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7